Urodzona dla Burz (Bourne of Storms)
by SoulStaelker
Summary: In a distant world of Valoran, among streets of a city tormented by madness, a young girl curbs the ancient force of air for the sake of reviving her reality. The very little child then one day shall emerge into a hero, reckognized and feared far and wide, who shall throw a gauntlet down to the League of Legends itself...
1. Prolog

_Should this ever gets enough views, I may consider making a translation into English. Otherwise, if you're familiar with Polish, read on. Sorry if the English description had misled you into viewing this story._

Prolog

Podobno gdy przez arterie osamotnionej ulicy wieje wiatr, to w rzeczywistości wielki, niewidzialny metalowy smok wyłania się na powierzchnię ziemi, chcąc wystraszyć ludzi lub chociażby zademonstrować co nieco ze swojej krnąbnej, pysznej natury. Tak jakby chciał, aby każdy ujrzał, jaki z niego straszny, srogi potwór.

Ale w gruncie rzeczy mało kto zwraca na niego na osiedlach uwagę. Najczęściej zachowuje się on jak niewart zainteresowania, zrozpaczony chłopiec niesłuchany przez nikogo. Nic, tylko wieje i wieje, jakby nie miał niczego lepszego do roboty.

Jednak proszę, wybaczmy mu takie wąty. Wielu zachowałoby się podobnie, czy może nawet tak samo na jego miejscu. Jakbyście wy się czuli, gdybyście za dawnych laty napełniali nieobłaskawioną grozą wszystko, co żywe i martwe, by później, w jakiejś zapomnianej przez bogów metropolii przemysłowej być tylko legendą o metalowym smoku? W takich miejscach jak to nikt nie potrzebuje opowieści, naprawdę. Są o niebo bardziej zajmujące zajęcia od deliberacji o wietrze. Nawet nie tylko tutaj; to całkiem normalna sprawa w większości miejsc w Valoranie. Może wyjąwszy Piltover i Ionię.

Że też taki los miał spotkać wiatr. Ten straszny, niepowściągliwy żywioł, tego niszczyciela gór, stworzyciela monsunów. Tę wyjącą śmierć wyrzucającą najcięższe przedmioty daleko za szczyty Gargantuanu, będącą przestrachem w postaci piaskowych burz pośród wydm Shurimy i zatapiającą nieszczęśliwe łodzie na Morzu Zdobywców.

Tutaj, pomiędzy ulicami i przepełnioną hextechnologią aurą, był niczym więcej jak tylko ledwo zipiącym staruszkiem zamiatającym alejki. Ten sam żywioł, na dźwięk którego błagają o życie, pośród zamkniętych zakamarków miasta był tylko niewidzialnym mechanicznym smokiem.

Jak skulone, zbite kijami psisko, wiatr przywlókł się niezdarnie do małej dziewczynki z ze szmacianym workiem na ławce, na wyniesionym wzgórzu za peryferiami miasta. Zajął swoim niewidzialnym ciałem przestrzeń obok i spojrzał w pół-przymknięte oczy dziecka.

Były to oczy z trudem powstrzymujące napór łez.

Oczy, które w jednej chwili się otworzyły, jakby ktoś dotknął ich właścicielkę lodowatą igłą. Uniosły się lekko, a wraz z nimi lśniące złote włosy spływające po jej plecach wzbiły się delikatnie w powietrze. Serce zabiło kilkakroć szybciej a przez krew przewinął się astralny podmuch pradawnej siły. Dziewczynka wzniosła swoją dłoń, jak gdyby była papierowym wycinkiem swobodnie dryfującym po burzowej polanie i ujrzała jak na powierzchni ręki formuje się miniaturowe tornado wielkości szklanki. Najpierw powoli, potem coraz szybciej, a maleńkie diamentowe kryształki tańczyły walca tuż przed szmaragdowymi oczyma dziecka. W krytycznym momencie, jakby tknięta głosem przeznaczenia, dziewczynka wzięła głęboki oddech i dmuchnęła w tornadko jak tylko pozwalały jej na to płuca.

Trąbka powietrzna odleciała prosto do nieba, nad miasto, niby rozpędzona rozszalałą mocą, a wraz z nią magiczne, zielone kryształki.

Powierzchnia dłoni dziewczynki była znowuż pusta. Tornado jak się pojawiło, tak bezpowrotnie zniknęło. I nie chciało powrócić. Wicher ironicznie telepał teraz nad wyschniętą trawą pod jej stopami. Po kilku minutach westchnęła cichutko i zarzuciła na plecy nieduży worek, kierując się ścieżką w dół, do tylnego wejścia do slumsów.

A złociste falbany jej włosów dalej falowały ponad plecami, niby ożywione.


	2. W Rytm Wichrów

Rozdział Pierwszy: W Rytm Wichrów

„Zauniczny szary" – w taki sposób o nijakim, wyblakłym kolorze nieba wypowiadali się mieszkańcy tej ogromnej, przemysłowej metropolii. Przejezdni z pewnością odczuwali to w największym stopniu – gdy mieszkało się tutaj rok, dwa, smak tego powietrza i odcień przestworzy stawały się czymś prozaicznie zwyczajnym.

Nie mówiąc już oczywiście o tych, którzy z Zaun wiązali swoje miejsce urodzenia.

Pewne miejskie porzekadło, które dziewczynka usłyszała jakiś nieokreślony czas temu mówiło, że pierwsze zapamiętane przez ciebie niebo jest wróżbą na trudności, jakim będziesz stawiać czoła przez resztę swojego życia. Dla Janny najwyraźniej szaro-bure obłoki miały być synonimem męczącego głodu.

Mała żebraczka mocniej przykryła się ciepłym, choć dziurawym kocem, jaki znalazła na ulicy miesiąc temu. Dzisiajego ranka wiał wyjątkowo zimny i trzaskający wiatr. Janna momentalnie wzdrygnęła się, czując przepełniającą powietrzę zapewne nienaturalną elektryczność. Doza magii na pewno tkwiła w tym przeklętym wietrze. To się czuło. Czuł to każdy, od błąkającego się po zaułkach psa z latarkami zamiast oczu aż do strasznego człowieka z metalowym żądłem, mieszkającym w ogromnej wieży kilka przecznic od jej alejki. Może… nie mogła w istocie przysiąc, czy było to naturalne powietrze czy też sfabrykowane jakąś mroczną mocą industrialnych płuc tej gigantycznej miejscowości, lecz wydawało się jej, że gdy była młodsza i kilka razy mama zabierała ją do tych dziwnych miejsc porośniętych drzewami, zapach był tam inny. Pozbawiony tej samej woni, której zaznawała ilekroć zapuszczała się do którychś z wielkich zakładów przemysłowych. Nie umiała tego zjawiska sprecyzować, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, nie pamiętała ani jednego dnia, w którym byłoby to sprawą ważniejszą od na przykład znalezienia czegoś do jedzenia.

Obłoki fioletowego dymu rozpłynęły się nad odległym zakładem przemysłowym gdzieś na linii horyzontu. Zaskakującym było, jak wielki był Zaun – miasto zdawało się kompletnie nie mieć końca w pewien dziwny sposób. Janna nie umiała sobie zmaterializować w pamięci jakiegokolwiek konkretnego dnia, kiedy widziała granicę aglomeracji. Widziała oczyma wyobraźni te lokacje poza zabudowaniami – piękne, zaczarowane lasy, rwące rzeki, nawet nieliczne góry usłane rzekomo gdzieś na południu. Wszystko to zdawało się być oddalonym o tysiąclecia od środka tego bezlitosnego, przemysłowego miasta, a szczególnie jego slumsów, gdzie komunikacja miejska pojawiała się tylko podczas wizyt gubernatorów bogatszych dzielnic lub na te kilka nielicznych świąt.

Dziewczynka z powątpiewaniem ściągnęła koc i wstała. Chłód dalej był nieznośny, lecz przegrywał w pojedynku z głodem. Mała Janna posłała mgliste spojrzenie swojej stercie rzeczy – torebce dziecięcej, posłaniu i kilku obdartym książkom – schowanym pod niewielkim zadaszeniem z falistej blachy, zaszytym we wnęce na końcu krzywego korytarzyka odstającego od jednej z bocznych ulic. Ulica ta sprawiała niekiedy wrażenie niemalże opuszczonej. Mało ludzi tędy przechodziło, a nawet wówczas ich wzrok nie przykuwała nieśmiale wysunięta z ubocza alejka. Dodawało to specyficznej otuchy tej kanciapie, którą dziewczynka zwykła nazywać swoim domem. Z tego też powodu nie miała większych obaw o złodziei, gdy wybierała się na codzienne poszukiwania żywności.

Chociaż slumsy w Zaun nie były miejscem godnym pozazdroszczenia od strony mieszkańców innych dzielnic, w Valoranie musiały być i gorsze miejsca.

Pan Hawkgar, lokalny piekarz i być może jedyny w całych slumsach, nie miał aż tak dużego ruchu jak mogłoby się wydawać. Często, słuchając ludzi w kolejkach, dało się wychwycić strzępki plotek o tym, że chleb w slumsach robiony jest z odpadów fabrycznych i że znacznie lepiej jest udać się do czystszych dzielnic i tam kupić droższe pieczywo, niż umrzeć następnego dnia. Z tego powodu na śmietnik często lądowały całe bochny zeschłego chleba, którego jedyną winą było to, iż był sprzedawany w kolebce nędzy.

Ale Janna wiedziała, że plotkarze nie mają racji. Twarz wychudziałego pana Hawkgara, zasłużonego mężczyzny po pięćdziesiątce, poczynał piętnować grymas rozpaczy odkąd dziwne pogłoski zaczęły przybierać na sile. Podbierała chleb ze śmieci już od paru lat i jak dotąd ani razu nie zdarzyło się jej zachorować na coś poważniejszego od kataru siennego, a odkąd klientów ubyło wydawało się jej, że przytyła. Ale nawet i bez swojego wyszkolonego w wąchaniu chleba nosa Janna nie byłaby skłonna powiedzieć o piekarzu złego słowa. W tym człowieku było coś wyjątkowego, czego nie widywała u innych osób.

On piekł ten chleb, bo było to jego pasją. Wiedziała o tym.

Kilka razy przez witrynę spoglądała na mężczyznę. Przyglądał się on swoim wypiekom z wielką przyjemnością, z poczuciem dumy. Jego piekarnia była czymś, co go chlubiło w jego własnych oczach. Ten przebłysk, ten wyjątkowo szczery, pełen samospełnienia uśmiech… poznała go.

Sama go doświadczyła kiedyś. Ale nie mogła teraz powiedzieć, kiedy. Ile nocy temu musiało to być… ile lodowatych wieczorów z książką pod kocykiem minęło od tej chwili, kiedy nawet burczący brzuch nie zatrzymał jej radości?

Było już późno. Nawet przez unoszący się nad Zaunem smog dało się dojrzeć krwawo-pomarańczowe zabarwienie nieba zwiastujące późne popołudnie. To właśnie o tej godzinie pan Hawkgar pozbywał się chleba, którego nie zdołał sprzedać tego dnia. Warto było po niego sięgnąć jeszcze teraz, póki kompletnie nie zeschł.

Wąskie uliczki slumsów komponowały w istocie stosunkowo złożony labirynt poskręcanych ze sobą pół-domków, starych komunalnych bloków, z których część była sezonowo rozbierana. Dzięki spędzeniu wśród nich całego w zasadzie życia, Janna nie miała problemu z dotarciem do piekarni trzy przecznice dalej najkrótszą i najmniej uczęszczaną drogą: najpierw w dół głównej alei, później na lewo, do tak zwanego Wrzosowego Zakamarka, gdzie kwitnęły różnorakie zmutowane chwasty, później na górę po drabinie do opuszczonego bloku, przez balkon i rusztowanie aż do urwanego wykuszu, gdzie po rynnie wąska alejka prowadziła prosto do tyłów piekarni. Przed nią znajdował się duży plac, nazywany Fighters' Plaza i stanowił coś w rodzaju osobliwego rynku tej dzielnicy. Często w bardziej słoneczne dni rozstawiane były tam stoiska z odzieżą, wyrobami ceramicznymi lub produktami topornej technologii – w większości lokalnymi wytworami przeznaczone nierzadko na barter. Któregoś razu Janna znalazła tam porzuconą przez zdenerwowanego jegomościa maszynkę do zaparzenia gorącego napoju. Choć nie wiedziała, na co mogłoby się przydać jej to kuriozum, zatrzymała je i schowała głęboko pod stertą swoich kocy.

Dzisiaj pan Hawkgar zmuszony był pozostawić na tyłach swojego podwórka aż pięć wielkich bochnów. Było to tak wiele, że Janna jeden z nich zjadła na miejscu, a cztery z niechlujną niezdarnością przetargała przez całą drogę aż do rynny, gdzie musiała ostatecznie zboczyć z kursu.

A chłodne wiatrzysko dalej ziało, jak gdyby ogromny metalowy smok gdzieś w przestworzach próbował zdmuchnąć Zaun z oblicza świata. Podczas drogi powrotnej musiał chyba się mocno zdenerwować – a może ktoś go pomiział po nosie? W każdym razie wichura rozszalała się teraz na dobre i coraz częściej dostrzegało się ludzi w panice zamykających okna czy zwijających odzież z długich sznurów. Jedna ogromna koszula nocna przeleciała gdzieś nad miastem, zawirowała kilkakrotnie wokół słupa, obiła się o betonową ścianę bloku i po zatoczeniu efektywnego pireutu wyścieliła drogę przed Janną.

Żebraczka zatrzymała się.

Szarobury kawał materiału zdawał się być taki posłuszny przed jej nogami.

– Coś ty taki zlękniony mnie?

Jakby w odpowiedzi lekki chuch musnął długi rękaw koszuli, potem jej kanty u spodu. W pewien niewypowiedziany słowami sposób ubranie zdawało się jakoś przemawiać, swoim własnym, niezrozumiałym językiem.

I dopiero wtedy Jannę oblała fala zrozumienia, od której jej mięśnie o mało co nie upuściły bezcennego pożywienia.

To wcale nie ta koszula tak bardzo ją zafascynowała. Ona była tylko narzędziem. Kukiełką prowadzoną przez mądrego i potężnego pana, jakim był…

Wiatr.

Z jakiegoś powodu metalowy wietrzny smok omijał przestrzeń wokół niej. Żywioły zdawały się szaleć bez ustanku i szacunku dla ludzkości wszędzie wokół, a Janna, ta delikatna, mała Janna, była w oku cyklonu gdziekolwiek się nie poruszyła. Gdy postąpiła kilka kroków naprzód, omijając porzuconą przez krnąbny wicher koszulę, ta rzuciła się w mgnieniu oka w wir szalonego tańca i odleciała daleko poza zasięg widzenia.

Kamienie, śmieci, strzępy trawy… wszystko to obracało się wokół dziewczynki, ku jej nieposkromionemu zdumieniu. Najpierw elipsy, potem coraz bardziej regularne okręgi aż w końcu Jannę otoczyło koło szalejących wokół wiatrów. Wyszeptując delikatne „jej", wyciągnęła nieśmiało dłoń w kierunku bariery żywiołów. Napór momentalnie się rozstąpił tuż przed jej drobną rączką, zupełnie jak gdyby wicher nie życzył sobie zrobić jej krzywdy.

Jakby był jej posłuszny.

Dotknięta tą niezwykłą wizją Janna wyobraziła sobie jak obracające się wokół części codziennego środowiska są niby jej poddanymi w tak niezwykły, niecodzienny sposób. Jakby biły jej cześć i tańczyły, tylko dla niej. Nie mogąc się nie dać porwać tej wizji, tym bardziej że nikt teraz kompletnie nie patrzył, dziewczynka wygięła kończyny i zaczęła skakać beztrosko po krótkim podwórzu między niewysokimi blokami. Dłonie w górę, dłonie w dół, nóżka tu, nóżka tam… człowiek nie musi znać się na tańcu, by dać się mu porwać, zwłaszcza gdy tancerzem jest wiatr, który wybacza wszystkie pomyłki. Czy może inaczej – dla niego każdy krok jest właściwym.

Poczuła się jak tancerka jednej z miniaturowych pozytywek, jakie dawno temu widziała w bogatych sklepach. Może nawet nie w Zaun, może było to w którejś pomniejszej miejscowości, lecz nie sposób było zapomnieć pięknie ubranej kobiety, z makijażem popularnie nazywanym iońskim, pięknie obracającej się na jednej nodze w rytm mechanicznej muzyki z wnętrza pudełka. Janna teraz była taką tancerką. Nie potrzebowała do swoich fantazyjnych kroków żadnej innej muzyki poza szorstkim charczeniem wietrznego smoka.

Burza powoli się uciszała. Ciężko było Jannie teraz ocenić, ile czasu minęło odkąd zaczęła cały ten swój niezwykły rytuał, niemniej z pewnością był już czas udać się ku swoim skromnym progom, co uczyniła, chwyciwszy w dłonie porzucony i zapomniany chwilowo chleb. Drobne plecione buciki potruchtały energicznie w kierunku wąskiej alejki.

A wraz za drobną dziewczynką z chlebem podążały cienie opadających strzępków materiałów, makulatury i wszystkiego innego, co można znaleźć w każdych slumsach świata. Kołysane niby do snu drobiazgi powoli unosiły się i opadały w rytm kroków Janny, aż wreszcie ostatecznie zapadły w sen, gdy wietrzna otoczka małej osóbki zniknęła za rogiem.

A Pan Wiatr dotrzymywał jej kroku aż do samego końca wieczornej podróży.


	3. Karmazynowa Aleja

Rozdział Drugi: Karmazynowa Aleja

Wicher, choć już ujarzmiony, postanowił nie dać Jannie spokoju i podążał za nią aż do niewidzialnych bram jej alei. Złote włosy dziewczynki postanowiły dalej z lekkością falować po jej plecach, pozostawiając ją nieświadomą tego zaczarowanego procesu.

Dziś był, jakby nie patrzeć, dosyć wyjątkowy dzień. Nie pamiętała już żadnej tak podobnie intensywnej burzy i natężenie żywiołów zdawało się przypominać o tajemniczym „spotkaniu" na ławce.

Kim on był? Jak mnie znalazł?

A może wszystko to mi się tylko przyśniło, bo pogoda była śpiąca i całe miasto zdawało się drzemać na stojąco?

Wszystko było możliwe, ale najlepszą opcją było spotkanie z tajemniczym panem (a może panią?) odpowiedzialnym za dotknięcie jej tą niezauważalną srebrzystą igłą. Ktokolwiek inny mógłby to przypisać zwidom, omamom, zaburzeniom biometeorologicznym. Ale czasami, gdy dzieją się niezwykłe rzeczy, takie tchnięcia się po prostu czuje. A później mamy tornadka pojawiające się – sarkastycznie to ujmując – jak na dłoni.

„Nie bój się. Ja cię obronię", zdawał się szeptać pan wiatr.

Padał deszcz i dzisiejszego wieczora zmierzch zapadł w Zaun prędzej niż przez większość dni w roku. Rzadko kiedy dało się tu zaobserwować wyraźne zachmurzenia, a przynajmniej deszczowe. Lub jakiekolwiek inne poza tymi, na które składała się nieustępliwa morowa szaruga nad tą żywą industrialną metropolią.

Jak zwykle, dziewczynka zakryła się mocno czymkolwiek, co miała pod ręką (tym razem był to dziurawy koc) i zamknęła powieki, wsłuchując się w dźwięk pukających o falistą blachę kropel deszczu. Była w tym małym miejscu usadowiona od bardzo długiego czasu i praktycznie nie mogło jej nawet przyjść do głowy, że ktoś… ktokolwiek miałby skłonność przewinąć się przez tę alejkę i zechcieć ją porwać lub zrobić jej krzywdę.

Nawet pomimo zawiązywania tak niewielu znajomości.

Mijały dni, miesiące, lata. Janna zdołała poznać przez ten cały czas najwięcej dziesięć osób. Nie była pewna, czy sieroctwo przyczyniło się u niej do narodzenia tej swoistej socjofobii, czy też zaunnici zwyczajnie mieli inne rzeczy do roboty niż beztroskie wiązanie znajomości. Wiele postaci zapamiętała z widzenia i mimo iż nigdy nie zamieniła z nimi ani słowa, snuła w myślach przypuszczenia, jakie mogłyby one być. Tak jak mężczyzna z metalowym żądłem skorpiona na plecach, który mieszkał gdzieś po drugiej stronie miasta – Janna jednego razu śledziła go niemalże przez całą drogę aż do domu. Musiało to być już dobre wiele lat wstecz, bowiem od tamtej pory nigdy więcej nie miała okazji ujrzeć tej postaci. A przez ten cały czas przewinął się niejeden człowiek.

O, i żeby tylko byli to wyłącznie ludzie…

Następnego dnia Janna była już uboższa o dwa bochenki chleba. Dopiero gdy w jej ręce wpadł nadmiar jedzenia, uświadomiła sobie jak bardzo głodna w rzeczywistości była.

Schemat większości dni był u dziewczynki dość podobny, choć uzależniony w dużym stopniu od warunków losowych. Janna regularnie szukała odzieży, jedzenia, obuwia, książek i w mniejszej mierze także pieniędzy. Niekiedy nie dało się znaleźć zupełnie niczego, wtedy uznawała iż jest to jeden z gorszych dni, który może poświęcić na dalszą eksplorację miasta i uzupełnianie swojej małej mapki o kolejne istotne miejsca. Czegokolwiek nie udawało się jej znaleźć, było to za mało, a cokolwiek by kupiła, i tak mogło zostać jej bez problemu odebrane, na przykład gdyby spała. Nie podobało się jej rzecz jasna takie życie z dnia na dzień, lecz czuła, iż póki co nie ma po prostu wyboru. Zwłaszcza, gdy wiązanie końca z końcem nie było proste w slumsach Zaun.

Pewnego dnia słyszała na Fighters' Plaza rozmowę dwóch młodych, wychudziałych kobiet.

– Powinnyśmy wynieść się stąd – odezwał się zlękniony głos. – Na jesień zbierzemy kasę i najbliższą karawaną uciekniemy do Piltover.

– Aha, nie wystarcza ci, że musimy odbudować laboratorium w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia, bo inaczej nie spłacimy długu za dok, tak?! – z furią fuknęła druga.

– Odbudujemy, i co? Chcesz do końca życia kisić się w tym gównianym mieście, gdzie w sklepie z narzędziami jednej durnej uszczelki nie można kupić poza zestawem?

– A do kija z uszczelką! Nigdzie się nie wynoszę – zasyczała ostentacyjnie. – Chcesz, to jedź sobie do swojego Piltoverku kochanego. Skoro bardziej zależy ci na jakimś badziewiu z zachodu niż na dorobku naszej gildii, to nie jesteś godna w ogóle do niej przynależeć! Ty yordli wypierdzie…

Pierwsza kobieta, jak się okazało – ubrana w osmolony czarny fartuch i z fryzurą jakby ktoś jej wsadził petardę we włosy, głośno i żałośnie westchnęła. Jej towarzyszka w podobnym ubiorze, lecz łysa, z gniewem tylko obejrzała się za siebie i pognała gdzieś w kierunku dużego toksycznego akweduktu.

– W Piltover przynajmniej wiedzą, czym jest cykl pór roku… – powiedziała do siebie cicho. – Nie tak jak tutaj, gdzie od stycznia do grudnia mają lato przez ten dym…

Od tamtej pory hasło „Piltover" nabrało dla Janny magicznego znaczenia. W odróżnieniu od Zaun, ta legendarna miejscowość zdawała się być krainą obiecaną. Rzeczywiście pogoda w Zaun przez długie miesiące była w istocie rzeczy jednolita – szaruga przewijająca się przez okresowe deszcze, nieustępująca wilgoć, a do tego szalejące burze zdolne zwalić z nóg najstabilniejsze z wieżowców. Czymkolwiek był Piltover, być może dbał o środowisko znacznie bardziej od władz Zaun. A jeżeli taka zakręcona chemiczka jak kobieta z placu była skłonna zmienić swoje miejsce zamieszkania na jego rzecz, to musiało być to równie wielkie i rozwinięte technologicznie miasto, co Zaun.

Marzenia jednak musiały pozostać marzeniami, dopóki nie sposób było znaleźć jakiegokolwiek ubrania nie spadającego z brzucha.

Wiatr przestał już siać zamęt przed alejką. Musiało być kilka godzin po ósmej rano. Miasto wciąż topiło się w złocistych promieniach porannego słońca, a smog z pewnego powodu w tym okresie dnia zdawał się nie dawać po sobie poznać. Jednak pomimo tego Janna czuła jak w powietrzu wisiała jakaś elektryczna energia, jakby wiatr kołysał się w jej obecności, pod jej nogami, między jej włosami. Wszystko to działo się bez przerwy od wczoraj, kiedy miał miejsce jej taniec z wiatrami, co pozostawiało ją w stanie soczystej konsternacji.

Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia, czy dzisiejszy dzień poświęcony będzie podróżom, czy zbieraniu. Janna sięgnęła do swojej torebki podróżnej i wyjrzała nieśmiało za róg zaułka.

Dzisiaj nie będzie ani eksplorować, ani zbierać.

Dziś będzie szukać burz.

A pierwszym miejscem, do którego się udała by zbadać lepiej Pana Wiatra, był przestronny placyk koło opuszczonej fabryki broni w zachodnim rejonie miasta, na pograniczy slumsów. Pchana niezrozumiałym uczuciem Janna musiała spędzić dobre dwie godziny nim ostatecznie przecisnęła się przez tłumy, wąskie ulice, zamknięte drogi i różne nieznane dotąd rejony. Wszystko to w nadziei, iż miejsce to znajdowało się w takim stanie, w jakim je zapamiętała pół roku temu, gdy z zastrzykiem mglistej motywacji miała nadzieję spotkać tam kogoś niezwykłego; może nawet pana skorpiona. Znajdował się tam jeden z kilku pustych i rozległych połaci terenu, przy którym nie można było przejść, nie zostając wykąpanym w oszalałych wiatrach.

Po paru długich godzinach Janna dotarła na rozległy plac. Z prawej jego strony rozciągał się piękny widok na panoramę zamożniejszej części miasta – laboratoriów, fabryk, zakładów przemysłowych, budynków użyteczności publicznej i innych, których przeznaczenia ciężko było się domyślić, nie stawiając w nich uprzednio stopy. Tuż po lewej zaś ziała starocią i przyćmioną potęgą fabryka broni w Zaun, zapewne niegdyś klejnot tego miasta. Budynek był imponujących rozmiarów – nawet zadarszły głowę trudno było dostrzec jego wierzchołek. A przynajmniej z tego miejsca. Arkada kolumn zamykała łukowe wejście na niewielkim wzniesieniu – przedłużeniu dziedzińca, z którego Janna spoglądała na ten niesamowity widok. Ogromna archiwolta w centrum przechodziła płynnie w sklepienie pierwszego piętra, jeszcze bardziej wzmacniając wrażenie siły, która niegdyś musiała być przypisana temu miejscu. W obliczu tak przepełniającej siłą scenerii, zastanawiającym było, co się mogło tutaj stać i wówczas Jannie przeszło przez myśl, że to właśnie jest głównym powodem, dla którego ludziom często tak źle się tutaj żyje. Być może była to kwestia mentalności, a może podłoże było czysto gospodarcze, ale coś w zaunitach sprawiało, iż czego by nie stworzyli, to bardzo szybko się to starzało. Miejsce przemysłowego nabożeństwa miasta, duma Zaun, teraz była domem dla gołębi, szczurów i porastającego smutne ściany dzikiego bluszczu. Jakikolwiek jednak los nie spotkał tego miejsca, zadanie fabryki broni z pewnością zostało już bezpamiętnie zastąpione przez niezliczone inne budynki z kominami. Postęp brał więc górę nad patetycznością.

Jakakolwiek nie byłaby przeszłość tego niecodziennego miejsca, wiatry nawiedzały to miejsce jak opętane. Zdawało się jakby znowu na końcu placu pojawił się wielki niewidzialny smok i płakał głośno, chcąc zostać przyuważonym przez jakiegokolwiek przypadkowego przechodnia; niby razem ze szkodnikami i chwastami siedział tutaj, skąpany w tęsknym wspomnieniu lepszych czasów. Jannie przypomniało to starą bajkę o Banshee – wspaniałej kobiecie o niesłychanym pięknie, która uwiedziona miłością stała się tak zazdrosna, że w ostateczności zamordowała swego ukochanego oraz jedyną przyjaciółkę. Po dziś dzień jej ryk rozpaczy można podobno usłyszeć w każdym opuszczonym miejscu będącym reliktem świetniejszych czasów. Wzdrygnęwszy się na tę myśl, Janna przykucnęła na ziemi i zamknęła oczy, wsłuchując się w jazgot Banshee i dając się ponieść wichrom.

I wtedy znowu stało się to, czego tak oczekiwała i podświadomie pragnęła. Uniosła powoli powieki, czując jak siła żywiołu przepełnia ją od stóp do samego czubka głowy. Wyrzuciła energicznie ramiona przed siebie a razem z nią dwa snopy wichrów pchnęły wieloletni kurz zgodnie z kierunkiem jej raptownego gestu, jak gdyby był to rozkaz. Oczywiście wykonany nieświadomie. A może nie do końca?

Łachmany, w które ubrana była dziewczyna niebezpiecznie dygotały na jej ciele, choć ona sama nie czuła jakby coś się miało wydarzyć. Wszystko wokół niej: strzępki papierów, prowadzone do tańca przez wichurę, unosząca się nieco wyżej bryza, od której włosy Janny wypchnięte zostały na pół metra do tyłu oraz smutne wycie Banshee, teraz jakby nieco pogodniejsze, były czymś naturalnym, uchwytnym.

Zapewne wszystko to trwałoby w idyllicznej harmonii jeszcze dłużej, gdyby dziewczynka nie spojrzała w dół, by przekonać się, że oderwała się od ziemi na ponad metr! Przerażona widokiem natychmiast utraciła koncentrację i próbując złapać nieistniejącą poręcz, wygramoliła się z krzykiem na brukowany skwer. Włosy żałośnie rozczłapały się jej po całej twarzy, naładowane elektrycznością, podczas gdy kończyny zaczęły niemiłosiernie dawać po sobie poznać następstwa upadku.

– Niełatwy żywot królowej wiatrów – zachichotała.

Powtórzenie rytuału nie było trudne. Wystarczyło jedynie przymknąć oczy i poprosić zrozpaczoną kobietę z bajki o jeszcze jeden zaśpiew. Skowyt łagodnie wypełniał uszy, jak gdyby mały magiczny elf zechciał urządzić sobie w nich drzemkę. Wiatr przenosił ze sobą niezliczone historie, wspomnienia… jak pradawny strażnik tego miejsca, dzierżący obowiązek pamiętania o wydarzeniach, które przewinęły się przez te magiczne miejsce oddychające własnym tempem i żyjące własnym życiem. Tchnięta tą samą, srebrzystą igłą, Janna uchyliła powieki i spojrzała w dół. Ziemia znów była oddalona od niej o niewielką odległość, ale tym razem udało się jej zachować skupienie. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie ciepło, szczęśliwa ze świadomości coraz lepszego panowania nad tym zjawiskiem.

Czy też może… darem?

Zebrawszy w środku więcej sił, wyciągnęła ramiona mocniej w niebo i zadarła głowę. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, nie mogła sobie nawet przypomnieć, kiedy to naelektryzowana fryzura powróciła do swojego pierwotnego stanu. Nie moga wyzbyć się uczucia, że wszystko wokół niej faluje i jakby ożywa. Powietrze było płynne, jej ciało też stało się bardziej elastyczne i jakby lżejsze. Wzięła głęboki oddech i odepchnęła się, jakby była syreną na brzegu morza i ruszyła naprzód, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. Zimna bryza oblała jej rumianą twarz. Spojrzała ostrożnie na boki, na plac, lustrując uważnie swe otoczenie i teraz już bez wahania mogła wyznać, że naprawdę się unosiła i przemieszczała w powietrzu.

Wtem szaleńcza myśl wdarła się do jej umysłu. Jeszcze raz westchnęła, spoglądając na imponujący gmach fabryki, na arkady, potem na wyższe piętra, część z nich również wsparta była na kolumnadach. I bez większego namysłu rozkazała telepatycznie panu wiatrowi, by ją tam przeniósł. Jak na zawołanie małe plecione botki zsunęły się z jej jasnych stóp, gdy korpus wyprostował się i począł sunąć w górę, pchany tajemnym wiatrem, jak gdyby sama Janna była liściem dryfującym harmonijnie na troskliwych jesiennych podmuchach. Nie minęły dwie minuty, by dziewczynka znalazła się na czwartym piętrze zniszczonej konstrukcji. Niczym wróżka przefrunęła nad gzymsem i sięgnęła podłoża stopami.

Tak wyjątkowego widoku być może jeszcze nigdy nie widziała. Z tarasu okalającego piętro można było objąć wzrokiem niemalże cały Zaun – widać było slumsy, dzielnice bogatsze, rejony wyłącznie podporządkowane przemysłowi, a także kilka przecznic wyznaczonych na niebezpieczne eksperymenty, gdzie żyli ci najbardziej niesamowici ze wszystkich naukowców. Gdzieś tam na pewno znajdował się też omen jej wczesnego dzieciństwa – mężczyzna z żądłem. Ale teraz nie czas był o tym rozważać – Janna czuła jakby wiatry przeniosły ją tutaj właśnie po to, by mogła nacieszyć zmysły tym niesamowitym, a zarazem smutnym widokiem.

Choć niepozbawione wdzięku, to miasto było jednym wielkim trupem.

Dzień był młody i na pewno nie dane mu było być jednym z tych typowych, klasycznych, przeznaczonych na poszukiwania czy badanie miasta. Janna zeszła na ziemię (dosłownie) i powędrowała wzdłuż opuszczonego miejskiego skweru. Teraz dopiero zwróciła uwagę na zniszczenia okalające tę dzielnicę Zaun. Wyglądało to tak jakby kiedyś rozgorzała tutaj bitwa, może powstanie – szyby wielokrotnie zastawała powybijane, okna pozabijane deskami, ściany wymalowane różnymi wulgaryzmami i szyderstwami pod adresem różnych obco brzmiących nazwisk. Dziewczynka stąpała po kocich łbach ulicy jakby maszerowała po wyrwanych stronnicach zakurzonej książki – porzuconych przez autora, nie pamiętających swoich lepszych dni. Jedynie majaczące sromotnie kruki od czasu do czasu przecinały niebo, by znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce do przycupnięcia na kilka chwil wytchnienia.

Jedno z czarnych stworzeń przystało na środku alei. Patrzyło na Jannę swoimi głębokimi oczyma, niby próbując zrozumieć naturę kryjącą się za jej obecnością w tak odludnym miejscu. Żebraczka zwolniła tępa i przykucnęła kilka metrów przed ptakiem. „Sprawiasz wrażenie głodnego" pomyślała i sięgnęła do torebki w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek resztek swoich wczorajszych zdobyczy. Jedna kromka, która jednocześnie przypomniała o jej własnych potrzebach. Ale dla tej ptaszyny ta sama ilość znaczyła znacznie więcej niż dla niej. Bez dłuższego zastanowienia urwała kawałek prawie dwudniowego pieczywa, porwała i formując małe kuleczki rzucała w kierunku kruka. Również i w tych prostych, dziecięcych rzutach zagnieżdżony był tajemniczy, na nowo odkryty dar. Ptaszek, z początku niepewnie, po chwili zaczął dobierać się do rzucanego mu jedzenia z nieskrywaną śmiałością, kompletnie zapominając o swojej żywicielce. Uśmiech zagościł na twarzy małej Janny na widok cieszącego się chlebem stworzenia, jak gdyby mało było już szczęścia przez ten niezwykły dzień.

W jednej chwili wszystkie ptaki, łącznie z dziobącym chleb krukiem, zerwały się w powietrze i odleciały daleko w kierunku peryferii. Nawet tam jednak nie można było dopatrzeć się wyraźnej granicy pomiędzy miastem a przedmieściem, o swobodnej dziczy nie wspominając. Chęć udania się wraz z nimi, poszybowania ponad budowlami w stronę cichszych i przytulniejszych odnóży miasta, nawet teraz, po liźnięciu niezwykłego talentu, była nieosiągalna. Janna wiedziała, że wbrew wszystkiemu daleko jej jeszcze do pełnej kontroli nad swoją mocą, a wszystko co jak na razie osiągnęła było w rzeczywistości małą częścią umiejętności wymaganych do efektywnego korzystania z magii wiatrów. Nie wspominając o całodniowym locie nad miastem…

Wtem atmosfera zamyślenia rozpadła się jak za rzuceniem stalowej kuli o witraż kościelny. Stało się jasnym, że kruki nie zerwały się z dachów budowli bez powodu. Dudnienie czyichś ociężałych kroków i maniakalnego oddechu stawało się coraz donośniejsze i dobiegało z któregoś z wąskich zaułków. Dziewczynka jak za dotykiem czarodziejskiej różdżki natychmiast przeniosła się ze środka ulicy pod najbliższe, skąpane w popołudniowym cieniu zadaszenie, gdzie jej żebracze odzienie dobrze zlewało się z otoczeniem.

Gdzieś naprzeciwko ujścia od przeklętej alei leżał kruk ze złamanym skrzydłem. Powód, dla którego niezidentyfikowane źródło potencjalnego zagrożenia kierowało się w stronę głównej ulicy, zdawał się zostać zasugerowany w ułamku sekundy. Że też wcześniej nie dostrzegła biedactwa! Odgłos niezdarnych kroków przybierał na sile do momentu aż postać ogromnego, rumianego pakera w postrzępionym fartuchu ukazała się oczom dziewczynki.

Potwór, czy też może mutant, albo może też kulturysta o niecodziennym kolorze skóry i twarzy sadysty zlustrował alejkę wzrokiem. Oparty o jego prawy bark tasak wielkości dorosłego człowieka obracał się wraz z ruchami głowy wielkoluda. Najpierw spojrzał w stronę końca ulicy, z którego przymaszerowała tu Janna, później na odległe o jeszcze kilkaset metrów ujście do niezbadanej dzielnicy aż wreszcie zatrzymał wzrok na uziemionym kruku. Tym samym kaczkowatym chodem skierował się ku ptaszynie, wciąż nieświadomej nadciągającego zagrożenia.

Ryzyko związane z wchodzeniem w drogę kulturyście wielkości małego drzewa zdawało się być oczywiste. Olbrzym, kruk, kroki, tasak. I ona – drobniutka dziewczynka w bezpiecznej pozycji, mogąca albo się przyjrzeć nieuchronnemu, albo odwrócić bieg wydarzeń, korzystając z…

Jakim cudem mogłaby uchronić to małe stworzenie przed tym, co czekało je z rąk tego giganta z sieczką?

Ogromna purpurowa łapa chwyciła czarnego nieboraczka, jakby był szmacianą lalką, która w tym samym czasie zaczęła się mocno wić i kraczeć, jak gdyby mogło to jakkolwiek jej pomóc. Olbrzym zrobił ostentacyjny zwrot w tył i ogromne stopy powędrowały do węziutkiej alejki, z której przyszedł.

Było tam ciemno i mrocznie. Wysokie ściany, nadające arterii bardziej wygląd pęknięcia w budynkach niż zamierzonego korytarza, zakrywały większość wpadającego tu karminowego światła. Łup, łup, łup… wielka rumiana masa kierowała się tam, skąd przyszła. Wielkie zwierzęce oczy, przypominające dwa białe ognie, nie mogły oderwać się od widoku rannego ptaka – żywego stworzenia zakutego w los, który tylko głupiec zechciałby podzielić.

Okruchy ziemi poruszyły się nieznacznie, poruszone przez kiełkującą siłę. Najpierw delikatnie, potem coraz bardziej raptownie aż wreszcie tchnięte życiem pognały prosto wzdłuż uliczki. Metalowe kubły na śmieci, rdzewiejące, nie dotykane od wielu miesięcy, teraz zatrzeszczały pod naporem mocarnego ciśnienia niczym diabelna perkusja zwiastująca kataklizm. Trzy największe żelazne beki wywróciły się z łomotem, wysypując zależałe od niepamiętnych czasów elektroniczne śmieci i przeterminowaną żywność. Przerażony łomotem olbrzym odwrócił się i z tubalnym jękiem spojrzał na ciemną, dryfującą w powietrzu postać z falującymi na wietrze włosami. Z nabożnego przerażenia wyrwało go dopiero potężne uderzenie jednego z kubłów. Potężny łomot oznajmił kontakt ciała z metalową masą, poprzedzając kolejny i jeszcze jeden. Trzy wielkie kosze na odpady uderzyły wielkoluda w korpus, zwiastując ostatnie, głuchsze dudnięcie – gigant wyłożył się na ziemię.

Janna podleciała, unoszona wiatrami, bliżej marudzącego ciała i błyskawicznie zaczęła dopatrywać się porwanego kruka. Jednak w połowie lotu dźwięk uderzania metalu o metal na powrót się rozległ i purpurowy oprawca powstał powoli na nogi, wystawiając ogromny zielony jęzor na wierzch. Dziewczynka ulękła się srogo na ten widok, lecz poczucie sprawiedliwości brało nad nią górę. Jeśli raz pomogła potworowi wyłożyć się na bruk, nie ma powodu, dla którego nie miałaby zrobić tego ponownie. Na widok szykującego się do maniakalnej szarży wyjącego olbrzyma, Janna wzięła oddech i w skupieniu poprosiła wiatr o wzlecenie wyżej. Ponad sto pięćdziesiąt kilogramów purporowych mięśni ruszyło z niepohamowaną zawziętością i grymasem, od którego siwiały najjaśniejsze z włosów. Młoda czarodziejka z największą determinacją na jaką było ją stać wezbrała w sobie całą do tej pory oswojoną siłę i w przeciągu chwili na ulicy przed nią prądy powietrza wykonały serię zamaszystych piruetów, nakładających się na siebie niczym łączące się ze sobą odłamki kryształu i nowo powstałe tornado niczym galopujący ogier rzuciło się wprost na monstrum. Mimika twarzy fioletowego wielkoluda, z zawziętego okrzyku bojowego przechodziła stopniowo z zaskoczenia do pesymistycznego zrozpaczenia, gdy głowa zadzierała się coraz bardziej w miarę zbliżania się trąby powietrznej.

W symfonii chaotycznych przebąkiwań potwór wzleciał w powietrze jak wielki niechlujny manekin, zataczając niezgrabny łuk, po którym ogromne cielsko spadło do sąsiedniego zaułka. Gromkie „ugh" oświadczyło ostateczne koniec pokaźnego lotu. Janna patrzyła ślepo na otaczającą ją rzeczywistość, niepewna tego, czego właśnie dokonała, po czym rzuciła spojrzenie swoim dłoniom.

Małe, dziecięce rączki właśnie zdmuchnęły z oblicza ziemi trzykrotnie większego od niej samej człowieka.


End file.
